


Eleanor had more than one reason she wanted to sew Velvet a new outfit.

by aerithgainsborough



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithgainsborough/pseuds/aerithgainsborough
Summary: Eleanor wanted to stop walking into things because she was too focused on the way Velvet's hips moved as she walked, how her eyes burned with passion...





	

Eleanor thought Velvet's outfit wasn't very practical. She was sure that it was very cold due to the large amounts of skin showing, and she bet that it... didn't provide much support. There was no way it was comfortable.  
But above all, the most pressing issue was that Eleanor couldn't stop staring at Velvet. At this point, she guaranteed Velvet had noticed, but that didn't bother her as much anymore, embarrassing as it was. In combat, it was a hindrance to be so captivated by your teammates gorgeous, toned legs and flowing black hair, and her... She could go on and on. Part of Eleanor's loss against Velvet had to be attributed to the outfit she was wearing. _Perhaps it's a battle tactic, and she's trying to distract her enemies..._ Eleanor thought. Even if that were the case, Eleanor wanted to stop walking into things because she was too focused on the way Velvet's hips moved as she walked, how her eyes burned with passion... She was getting distracted again. Hellawes had been cold, but it was freezing here. _I'll ask her if she'd like me to sew something for her_ , Eleanor thought. _I don't want her to get sick, after all._  
Eleanor took a deep breath and jogged up to Velvet. She was sitting near the church on a bench. It was easy to pick Velvet out, her dark hair contrasting against the pure white snow. She nervously sat down next to Velvet.  
"Oh, hello, Eleanor. What're you doing here?"  
"I had something I wanted to ask you, actually."  
"What is it?"  
"A-Aren't you cold?" Eleanor asked, crossing her legs. "It was cold in Hellawes, but it's freezing here! I don't want you to get sick. That outfit doesn't seem very comfortable, either. I-I'm a little clumsy, but if anything, I'm good with my hands. I'd be happy to sew something for you, if you'd like..."  
"Yes, I'm cold. Becoming a daemon has numbed my senses, though, so it isn't a hindrance to me. I don't know if I can get sick, though... I haven't since I've become a daemon, for what it's worth. As for how comfortable it is, I manage."  
"W-Well, let's not take a chance. I'm worried about you, after all! I'll sew something for you."  
"Hey," Velvet said, "I didn't ask for you to worry about me. That's not under our oath."  
"I'm not doing it because of my oath. I'm doing it because I care about you, Vel. Journeying with everyone has taught me a lot of things about myself and about the world. I'd like to repay you somehow, in my own way."  
"I won't say no. My stubbornness is rivaled only by your own."  
Eleanor clasped Velvet's hands and giggled, "Great! I'll make a great outfit for you, just you wait!"  
Velvet's face flushed scarlet, and she looked down at the ground. _I want to bury my face in the snow to cool myself off right about now_ , Velvet thought.  
Eleanor moved her hand to Velvet's cheek and turned her face towards hers. "Don't hide your lovely face... your eyes are so pretty, Vel."  
"I want you to kiss me right now," Velvet said. "You have to. After all, you're under oath!"  
Eleanor giggled, "Alright, I'll kiss you. But not because I'm under oath, because I want to." Eleanor pushed Velvet's bangs to the side, and Velvet kissed her.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." Velvet mumbled.  
"And you don't know how long I've wanted that!" Eleanor laughed, hitting Velvet lightly with the back of her hand. "Jeez!" Velvet reached for Eleanor's hand and clasped it in her own.  
"This is just perfect," Eleanor said, looking out at the town.  
"It really is."  

**Author's Note:**

> http://marlind.tumblr.com/post/144676196658/wtf-wheres-the-femslash  
> http://marlind.tumblr.com/post/155690547503/my-friend-artorius-tweeted-this-a-while-back-and  
> look at my friend sol's velvet/eleanor art, too!


End file.
